Touched by rose
by F.U.C.K-M.E-P.L.E.A.S.E
Summary: I should have never saved her.she would of been safer, .She's killing herself, running from something, that has been dead for over 4 years.  It doesn't matter, I saw her with HIM and had to do something.   I ruined her life and there is NOTHING I can do
1. Chapter 1

I should have never saved her. She wouldn't of felt it for long... before she died. sort of doesn't make sense, but she would of been safer. because she would be gone; not having to keep looking behind her shoulder all the time, not running away from something that isn't after her anymore. She's killing herself, running from something, that has been dead for over 4 years.

Still thinking all of this. It doesn't matter, I saw her... with HIM and had to do something, I don't know why, to be honest I don't care why. All I know is I ruined her life... and there is NOTHING I can do to fix it.

It's getting out of hand now. She is getting tired of running. She's drained and doesnt really care about much at all anymore.

And I can't watch her throw her life away for nothing.


	2. Chapter 2

"Rose, I'm glad you've decided to join our family" the leader said. "I thought this was a coven..." I asked. he just smiled along with everyone else in this 'family' . They all seemed so happy, filled with joy. It must be fake.

It's impossible for someone cursed with this life to ever really be happy.

"Yes, that's what most vampires call their... lets say group?" I just nodded my head.

"But with us, we don't feel the need to put such a monotonus title on the way we live together." the leader .. or father? then smiled. "WAIT does that mean I have to call you dad? Because i'll leave right now if that is the case" I said glaring at him.

he then smiled to himself.

"No rose. this family is built on free will. You do what you want, I don't ask much... I just request that you respect my family, and my home. other then that, you can call me Carlisle."

He then stepped back and put his arms around a girl with long brown hair and a heart shaped face. she smiled at me when she daw me looking at her, she must be the ' mother ' of this family.

"This is my wife Esme, my sons Edward, Emmett, and Jasper, You'll have to excuse me my other daughters are out on a date"

I think my jaw hit the ground when I heard that. On a date? they must mean with someone else.?

"No, he means it exactly as he says it" I looked at the young bronze head curiously.

"Oh you'll have to excuse that too. Edward here has the gift to read minds"

"What!, are there any more powers I should know?" Like really, I was excited to be living here at first but to be living with some perv looking guy who can read my mind? she'll probably be reading my mind just so he can find a way into my pants...

"EXCUSE me. I'm not a pervert. Even if I was, I wouldn't be interested in you either... you are so not my type"

I almost laughed at this... a guy who didn't want me... would have to be gay.

"As a matter of fact..." Edward then raised his eyebrows.

"Oh im sorry." I cut in... that makes it a little better...

"And to answer your question... yes. Alice here can see the future, Jasper can influence the emotions around him. Rayne she's a fire starter, and her girlfriend Alexa has what we like to call a green thumb"

wow holy shit. thats alot of power for just one family.

"Well this is quite the family you've here"

just as I finished saying that there was a banging of a door.

"We're home bitches!" some female voice shouted. Carlisle looked down in embarrassment while Esme frowned. Edward then rolled his eyes and looked at carlisle.

"You didn't tell them...?"

"I was planning on making this whole thing a surprise for them."

The next thing I know two females walked into the living room, I'm assuming they were Rayne and Alexa. I was staring at the young short one, because she was just wrapped up in the other girls arms, like could you get any closer to a person?

then when I finally looked up the other girl was glaring at me, proabably for staring at her girlfriend. . .

"Who the fuck is this and why is she eye balling Alexa!" She said. She must be Rayne. hmmm the name fit her.

She had long black hair down to the middle of her back, it was pulled back into a pony tail while her face was done up with a smoky eye and a dark red lipstick. it seemed as though this girl was more punk/goth then anything. While Alexa was the total opposite, she had shoulder length brown hair with blonde highlights on it, a simple eye job consisting of a beige color eye shadow and mascara followed by a pink gloss... she was total prep...

this really did proove that opposites attract.

"this is rosalie and she will be joining our family"

"you've got to be fucking kidding me?"

**Thats all for now, because I should be going to bed soon. I hope you like it. I will be updating more soon, if you want.. ?**


End file.
